flyfffandomcom-20200222-history
Build
Builds are how a player spends their stat or skill points. Normally players do not include the skill build when discussing builds. "XXX" is commonly used in builds, and it means all stat points not already used should be spent on that stat. If it is used on two stats, it means that points should be spent evenly between them. Acrobat Builds Bow Builds Standard Build *15 STR *15-30 STA *XXX DEX *15 INT This build works well for both Rangers and Bow Jesters. Typically Rangers will have higher STA while Bow Jesters will have lower STA or none at all. Yo-Yo Builds Standard Build *XXX STR *15-30 STA *73, 83, or 93 DEX *15 INT This build is for Yo-Yo Jesters. The reason all of the DEX amounts end in 3 are because the Historic Yo-Yo adds 7 DEX, therefore giving a round number. Full STR Build *XXX STR *15 STA *15 DEX *15 INT This build is for Yoyo Jesters using the Restra and Rasra Sets. Without a Ringmaster, this build is very weak. It is also absurdly expensive. However, it is by far the fastest killing and hardest hitting build with proper equipment and Ringmaster support. Assist Builds Cookie-Cutter Billposter Build *XXX STR *15-30 STA *43 DEX *15 INT This build is for Assists that will be becoming Billposters. This build is very common, almost all one-on-one Billposters use it. STR Area of Effect Billposter *XXX STR *80-120 STA *15 DEX *15 INt This build takes advantage of the Assist skill Burst Crack to kill many monsters at once. Less STA is needed the more money the player is willing to put towards equipment. INT Area of Effect Billposter *15 STR *80-120 STA *15 DEX *XXX INT Similar to the STR Area of Effect Billposter build, this build instead uses the Billposter skill Bgvur Tialbold to kill many monsters at once. They will usually act as a support partner until level 70 when this skill unlocks due to their high INT. Full Support Ringmaster *15 STR *15 STA *15 DEX *XXX INT This build uses high INT to heal large amounts and have very long buffs. However, they have next to no ability to fight, and so are dependent on a partner. Clockworks Ringmaster *15 STR *30 STA *15 DEX *XXX INT This build is for Ringmasters who wish to do clockworks in order to make money, still nearly no ability to fight but can make a decent tank after level 120. Area of Effect Battle Ringmaster *100 STR *100 STA *15 DEX *XXX INT This build is specific for the knuckle Area of effect verison of a battle ringmaster, its quite hard to stay with after lvl 80 without a full support Ringmaster to help One-On-One Battle Ringmaster *100 STR *50 STA *15 DEX *XXX INT This build is only for the people who wish to still be able to kill while being able to heal, if you follow it, youll only be able to heal/buff well after level 100. Merkaba Area of Effect Battle Ringmaster (Generally shortened to merkyRM/HanzelRM/AOEBRM/STCKAOEBRM/BRM) *15 STR *40 STA *15 DEX *XXX INT This is a rarely used Ringmaster build, as of the version 13 patch, there is little point of becoming this chass as of Prevention. this class used to be the most abundant ringmaster class and will therefore be the most missed. Magician Builds High Stamina Build *15 STR *XXX STA *15 DEX *XXX INT This build has even INT and STA. Although it doesn't hit very hard, it won't die much and can be an Area of Effect user later on. Satanology Psykeeper/Hit and Run Elementor *15 STR *15 STA *15 DEX *XXX INT This build is for Psykeepers that use the Satanology skill to attack foes without taking damage or Elementors who use Windfield to keep a group of monsters from ever reaching them. However, if the monster they are fighting gets to them, they will almost definitely die. Crucio Psykeeper *15 STR *XXX STA *15 DEX *15 INT This build is designed to take advantage of the Crucio spell. They cast Crucio on themselves and then have a monster many levels higher than them attack them. Since Crucio reflects damage, they hit high on the monster. They need the aid of a full support Assist to do this effectively, though. They are one of the slowest levelling classes before level 60, but the fastest immediately after. Mercenary Builds One on One Blade *XXX STR *15-30 STA *33 DEX *15 INT This build is known as the Cookie-Cutter Blade Build, as it is very common. Area of Effect Blade ''' *15 STR *15-70 STA *XXX DEX *15 INT This build takes advantage of the fact that Blades have the highest blockrate per point of DEX of any class as well as the fact that both of the Blade's Area of Effect skills' damage is increased by DEX. Higher STA is generally recommended for lower-levelled Blades or Blades short on penya. '''One on One Knight *XXX STR *15-30 STA *71 DEX *15 INT This is a one on one build for Knights designed for use with Two-Handed Swords. High STA Area of Effect Knight *15-50 STR *XXX STA *15 DEX *15 INT This build is designed to kill a very large number of monsters at once. Higher STR is generally recommended. High STR Area of Effect Knight *XXX STR *15-150 STA *15 DEX *15 INT This build has a higher damage output than the high STA build, but can't tank as many monsters. Higher STA (100+) is generally recommended as variations of this build with low STA tend to be expensive and risky. High DEX Area of Effect Knight *40-60 STR *15 STA *XXX DEX *15 INT This build takes advantage of the fact that Knights receive among the highest blockrates per point of DEX of any class. As a bonus, its high DEX makes it better one on one combat than other builds. This build is generally not recommended. Category:Browse